Familia
by gamora3115
Summary: Nana se encuentra perdida en la mansión de la diosa Bishamonten, no sabe porque sigue ahí, pues ya encontró a su antiguo maestro. Pero unas bolas de arroz y una charla con la diosa hacen que recuerde la razón.


Responsabilidad: Nada de esto me pertenece.

Familia.

Nana caminaba cautelosamene por los pasillos de la mansión de la diosa de la guerra Bishamonten. Tratamiento de huir de los otros shinkis de la diosa, no es que Nana se llevara mal con ellos, al contrario, ellos eran muy amables con ella pero la regalia bendita habia estado vendido por un siglo por lo que estaba acostumbrado a estar sola, asi que se quedó rodeada de muchas personas se sentia asfixiada.

Observo desconcertada que se encontraba frente a la cocina, sin embargo, sin logramos el desplazamiento por el lugar sin perderse. Se asomo silenciosa por las puertas al que el espacio estaba vacio, entro. Inicialmente no buscaba ese lugar, pero ya que estaba ahi, tenia que aprovechar, no se habia dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba.

Husmeo en las ollas, sartenes y platos que habian, agarrando los alimentos con las manos y probando mucho de cada comestible. Eso continuo asi por cinco minutos, hasta que despliegue una olla que contenga las bolas de arroz, al principio las devoran sin embargo, pero los despues de haber comido cuatro bolas de arroz, recorren a la diosa que el habia dado su alimento de la cebada que fue sellada , el cual habia sido bolas de arroz.

Decidida, tomo seis bolas de arroz en dos brazos y se diriguio en la puerta que da pasillo.

\- No puedo creer todo el escándalo que hizo - Nana escucho voces que se acercaban, rápidamente se escondió debajo de una mesa - Solo nos hizo retrasar en la hora de servir el almuerzo - se oyeron murmullos de aceptacion.

La niña espero que todas las joyas entran, para los despues, aprovechando que todos los estacionados, se escabullo con la comida fuera de la cocina. Al salir escucho gritos quejandose de que habia un ladron de comida.

Camino por los pasillos que buscan la habitacion de la diosa, por desgracia no saben como llegar, asi que solo recorrio pasillos hasta que escucho voces que se acercaban, sin perder tiempo se oculto tras una columna.

\- Es genial que Ane-sama haya despertado - menciono una de los shinki jovenes.

\- Tienes razón, pero aunque trate de ocultarlo parece un poco triste - respondio otro.

\- Debe ser por la deserción de Kazuma-san, el era especial para ella.

Nana fruncio el ceño, esa informacion de que un shinki habia desierto era nueva para ella, recordaba vagamente a shinki guia, aparecio tratando de detener a la diosa en su lucha contra el cielo, pero esta lo desecho para protegerlo. Nana sentia un poco de envidia, su antiguo amo no habia tenido problema al abandonarla en esa caja por siglos.

Con cuidado en la puerta de la que habian salido los shinkis anteriores. Era un cuarto espacioso y muy elegante con un balcón por el que se veia un gran paisaje del patio. Bishamon estaba acostada en su cama, arropada con mantas hasta el pecho y el cabello rubio esparcido por la cama. Al ver un su visitante, sonrio y se incorporo.

\- Nana, hace mucho no me visitabas, creo que la ultima vez que te vi fue cuando desperte, tu y kuraha era a mi lado - comento Bishamon alegremente mientras se peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

\- Eso fue solo hace dos semanas - contradijo la shinki.

\- Tienes razon, pero como el doctor no me permite salir o levantarme me aburro demasiado, por eso aprecio mucho las visitas - explico la rubia, a lo que Nana asintio secamente, por lo que Bishamon intento nuevamente iniciar una conversacion - Como te ha parecido mi hogar

\- Este lugar es muy grande, me cuesta ubicarme - confeso la shinki, Bishamon iba a realizar un comentario pero Nana continuo - Hay demasiados shinkis.

\- Me gustan las familias grandes ...

¡Es peligroso! - la interrumpio la morena.

\- ¿What? - pregunto la deidad frunciendo el ceño.

\- Tener muchos shinkis es peligroso, si no se controla correctamente a todos, hay mas riesgo de que se corrompe y dañen a su maestro, por eso mi anterior maestro tenia muy pocos shinkis - Al decir la ultima parte bajo la vista dolida.

\- Los shinkis son los seres humanos y los seres humanos se equivocan, aunque mis shinkis se corromp ...

\- ¡Eres demasiado buena! ¡Te destruyes a ti misma! - la regaño la regalia bendita, a lo que la diosa solto una pequeña risa.

\- Eso es lo que me gusta Kazuma me dice todo el tiempo - mencionar a su shinki guia, la mirada de la diosa es volvio vidriosa, dejo de mirar a Nana para fijar en el vacio y la nana sintio que la temperatura de la habitacion bajo varios grados de repente

¿Porque lo haces? - pregunto Nana molesta.

\- ¿What? - Bishamon parecio despertar de su trance.

¿Porque lo haces? ¿Por qué tratas de proteger a tus shinkis? ¿Porque te importan tanto? - cuestiono la shinki en un tono de voz tan alto que parecian gritos - se que fuiste un buscar por no usar a tus shinkis y asi protegerlos, no lo entiendo, ser utilizado en la razon de ser de los shinkis y no se debe importarle lo que pase con el shinki una vez que lo use - estas ultimas declaraciones las dijo con profundo rencor.

\- Nana ... - la diosa le agarro la mano con una sonrisa compresiva - los chicos son importantes para mi, hijo mis hijos, quiero protegerlos por mi preciosa familia, ademas, aunque la razon para buscarte era no usar a mis shinkis porque el brujo los podia corromper, tambien, al oir la historia de iwami tuve el deseo de ayudar a ese shinki sellado, queria darle un mejor final - al terminar su discurso la rubia miro a la shinki a los ojos mientras el peino el cabello con una mano

¿Como estás hija? - interrogo la regalia bendita insegura - ¿Aunque me nombraste por otros motivos?

Claro Eres como una hija problemática y rebelde, por lo que preocupa mucho porque no hay nada - contesta a la risa diosa, un lo que la soledad es una sonrisa pequeña pero trato de ocultarlo.

\- Traje esto - informo extendiendo las manos con las bolas de arroz hacia la diosa mientras desviaba la mirada.

¿Para mi? - pregunto la diosa confundida - No debiste molestarte, hay shinkis que se encargan de traer mi comida, aunque hoy se estan retrasando, usualmente son muy puntuales - comento con el ceño fruncido, Nana simplemente encogio de hombros - Bueno, gracias por la comida - dijo alargando la mano para agarrar una bola de arroz, para un buen paso de los pequeños bocados y con calma, una diferencia de Nana que devoro otra bola de arroz sin siquiera respirar.

\- No puedo evitar preguntarme, si no han servido el almuerzo ¿cómo conseguiste las bolas de arroz? - pregunto Bishamon al terminar de comer.

\- Las tomas de la cocina - respondió Nana con naturalidad.

\- ¿Por qué no has probado la comida en algún lugar de Shinki? - ante la pregunta Nana se encogió de hombros - ¿Que te parecen mis shinkis? ¿Te llevas bien con ellos?

\- Son demasiado amables, como tú, pero prefiero estar sola- respondio con sinceridad.

\- Nana, no espero que te vuelvas amiga de todos los inmediatamente, pero quiero que sepas que cuando quieras hablar, puedes confiar en cualquiera de los shinkis o incluso en mi - pidio la diosa amigablemente.

¿Hablar sobre que?

\- Sobre lo que quieras, eso es lo de menor importancia - dijo Bishamon riendo suavemente.

-¡Ane-sama! ¡Tragimos el almuerzo! - exclamaron varios shinkis entrando estrepitosamente en la habitacion llevando bandejas y platos con comida, recetas de Nana han visto varios de ellos en la cocina- ¡Disculpe la tardanza! ¡Hubo un incidente! se disculparon.

\- No hay problema - los tranquilizan la diosa con una mirada compresiva - Despues de todo, yo trajeron las bolas de arroz mientras que llegaron al almuerzo - la rubia señalo algunas bolas de arroz que quedaron en lo que Nana agarro una y el empeño en un masticar.

Una mujer mayor del grupo de shinkis de la cocina, observe una Nana con la desconfianza y el reparo en las bolas de arroz que comen la almendra, la cocinera parecio recuerdo que las bolas de arroz desaparecieron de la cocina a la hora de servir el almuerzo, eso los habia retrajeron un poco ya que sabían que era uno de los alimentos favoritos de la diosa.

\- ¿Esta es el trajo bolas de arroz? De donde están las - pregunto la cocinera, a lo que Nana solo la ignoro - Luego de la esquila de la ladrona - acuso la cocinera.

\- Claro que no, ninguno de mis shinkis es un ladron - interrumpe la diosa con voz tranquila - Yo le pedí a Nana que me trajera algo de comer y que estaba hambrienta, supongo que Nana no quiera molestarlas, asi que lo tomo sin avisar - al terminar la oracion Bishamon observo a Nana, casi desafiandola a negarse, pero la regalia bendita solo asintio con una mirada molesta.

-¡Por supuesto, Ane-sama! -cedio rapidamente la shinki cocinera, despues de un minuto añadido con mirada confusa - pero ¿quien es Nana?

-Nana ¿No te has presentado a los demas? - exigio Bishamon un poco molesta, ante lo cual la aludda solo en el encogio de hombros indiferente - Supongo es mi culpa, es mi trabajo dar la bienvenida a los nuevos shinkis - confeso acomodandose para levantarse de la cama

-¡Ane-sama! No es necesario, no tiene que hacerlo - exclamaron algunos shinkis.

\- Pero quiero hacerlo - la diosa se hizo una mueca por el esfuerzo, pero miro a Nana con amor en lo que se levantaba - kanuha, kinuha, ahiha, llamen a todos los shinkis, que se reunan aquí.

-¡Si, Ane-sama! - respondieron los viejos antes de salir a cumplir con su mision.

Bishamon espero pacientemente, una medida que los shinkis iban llegando ella los saludables y conversaba con cada uno de ellos, los pequeños niños traian flores y se enredan en sus cabellos, por último en un gran león atraveso la puerta de la habitación pero se encontraba completamente mojado.

-Kuraha ¿Que te paso? - Pregunto mentalmemte la diosa reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Me resbale cerca del lago mientras jugaba con los niños - respondió el felino avergonzado.

\- Asi que tu fuiste el incidente que retraso el almuerzo - descubrio la mujer.

-Si, lo siento Ojou - se disculpo Kuraha mientras que la rubia se reía en silencio negando con la cabeza para restarle importancia.

\- Gracias a todos por venir tan rapido, voy a presentar al shinki que adquirió recientemente - dijo la diosa dirigiendose a la multitud y volviendose hacia la regalia bendita agrego - Quiero darte la bienvenida al clan Ha, Nana, aunque el nombre en medidas de desesperadas, debes saber que todos estamos felices de que este es aqui-declaro extendiendo la mano hacia la pelinegra - vamos a ser nueva familia y espero que ahora si quieren hacer parte de ella

\- Si - exclamo Nana con una amplia sonrisa y tratando de contener las lagrimas, ampliar la mano, tomando la que ofrece Bishamonten para despues susurrar sinceramente - gracias, maestra.

Fin.

Notas: Originalmente fue un fanfic KazuBisha que es mi OTP, pero como la situación actual de esta pareja en el manga es muy triste (Kazuma corrompio a Bishamon y la abandono), no se me ocurrió nada, asi que hice este fic de Nana que es de mis shinkis favoritos.


End file.
